


More or Less

by TheChoas



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChoas/pseuds/TheChoas
Summary: Minseok knows that he is way past friendly feelings when it comes to this boy yet he can't help himself. Things have always been so easy between the two of them - the perfect mix between respect and playful disrespect. They somehow fit together perfectly and showed everybody how a friendship was supposed to be. Minseok isn't keen on ruining this so he doesn't tell his "friend" that he would totally sleep with him, if the boy offered.





	More or Less

**Author's Note:**

> It's time to find new inspiration so I decided to write a short story in order to get my shit together. Hope you enjoy it!

It has always been like this. The shy glances, the hidden smiles, the unspoken thoughts and silently whispered wishes whenever they were together. Minseok has gotten used to it by now, after quite a number of months of secret yearning and admiration when it came to one of his closest friends. He already knows how his body reacts to all of the small things. Like the tiny butterflies Minseok feels in his stomach whenever he hears the boy laugh or the way he smiles without even thinking about it when the boy is just talking to him, looking at him from somewhere across the room and grinning at something or how he always itches to reach out and touch him when they are close enough for it.

It’s been almost a year since he has first become aware of his crush on the younger male. A crush is all that it is, nothing more and nothing less, just meaningless admiration for a person with no hard feelings attached. It is the kind of fondness you have for celebrities you never stand a chance with or when you see somebody on the street that is more beautiful than you could ever comprehend. Except that he is neither, he is just Minseok’s friend. Kim Jongdae. Two years younger, still about half an inch taller, with black hair and eyes that have always reminded him of silicified crocidolite – tiger's eye one could say, a certain kind of stone that could be counted as a diamond – a dumb sense of humor and a mouth that is always loud and running. Still, Minseok can’t get enough of him, no matter how many times he is annoyed by the boy because they spend so much time together (probably too much how Luhan would say and Minseok knows what he means but that doesn’t mean that he will change anything about it).

There is a healthy mix between respect and playful disrespect in their relationship. Jongdae calls him 'hyung' whenever he addresses his older friend but speaks to him in an informal way, he accepts and respects boundaries but invades Minseok’s personal space as frequently as possible. On the counterpart, Minseok loves to take care of the younger boy to make sure that he feels comfortable but pushes him into the right direction and out of his shell if he needs it. He is always completely honest but keeps a lot to himself. Like the fact that he would totally fuck the other of he asked. That is one of the reasons why Minseok tends to shut up more than he is actually speaking because he knows himself and how he gets once his vocal cords have been working for some time – not to mention how loose his tongue becomes if alcohol is involved.

What is exactly the reason why he shouldn’t have went to that party this particular night. Because Jongdae is there, too, now that he is 19 and legal to drink in Korea (not that he has never touched the demonic liquid before) and that it is their first time attending a party together. Chanyeol is another good friend of theirs, a tall guy with a great smile who just radiates sunshine, and who has just turned 19, too, that wants to celebrate just that with about forty people he is aquatinted to. The both of them obviously would go, since Jongdae would never turn down an offer to have fun and “Come on, hyung, we’ve never been out together, let’s just party together, what could go wrong?”. What could indeed.

It’s little after eleven when the first one starts to throw up on the bathroom that Minseok is actually grossed out enough to push his drink away if it wasn’t for Baekhyun pulling him into a circle of people that were playing a game he had actually always liked. But only because a certain someone hasn’t been around for a single time before. It has always been fun so far though and nobody has listened to his meek 'Truth or dare, seriously? What are we, high schoolers?' anyways so Minseok has surrendered and taken a seat in the circle of friends, too.

He’s sandwiched between Luhan and Jongdae, blue plastic cup in his left hand and a not amused look adorning his features that totally has nothing to do with the fact that Jongdae has just declared that the last person he has made out with was a stranger he had just met that evening.

It’s Junmyeon's turn next since they spin a bottle of who has to ask the next question or tell the next one what to do. “Hyung,” he directs his voice at Minseok, “Truth or dare?”

Pondering what would end less embarrassing for him, he quickly decides for staying seated and just having to open his mouth. “Truth.”

“Did you ever have a sexual encounter with a guy?”

Some people are already about to call him out on that dumb question since nobody would ever think something like that of the oldest one in their round (and none of them expected Junmyeon to just be this blunt for once) yet everybody's mouth hangs slightly open when Minseok just mumbles a short, “Yes.” before taking a sip out of the cup in his hand. They normally just have to drink when they don’t want to fulfill a task or answer a question but Minseok just feels like drowning the awkward feeling that always appears when he is in the center of attention. He can still feel several pairs of eyes on him but he chooses to ignore them and instead cast his gaze down on his feet from where they are folded under his body. One of them has a little hole right under his heel, he will have to stitch that at some point.

One stare is a little more demanding than the others, the one that comes from his right side. Somehow in this moment Minseok becomes painfully aware of how close they are sitting together, pressed up against another with their sides touching everywhere. Minseok’s legs are bend in the knees, he is sitting halfway on one of them and halfway on his right thigh with his feet on his left side next to Luhan what causes him to pretty much lean into Jongdae. It’s the first time he actually realizes the warmth that radiates from the younger man's body and the way he is gingerly moved with every motion he makes or every breath he draws in – and the stare that is directed at him. It makes Minseok feel small, as if he is a child and was just caught in the act while doing something forbidden when he lowers the cup after gulping down the sip and licking his lips to get rid of the stickiness on them. If they weren’t so close, he would have missed the way Jongdae slightly shifts by his side when he looks away again, his bottom lip captured between his teeth to keep his mouth from saying words he doesn’t want to voice.

Junmyeon wordlessly spins the bottle again, causing it to tumble a few times until it stops at Baekhyun who grins into the round of people rather wickedly. He always makes sure to call out each of the persons on their weak spots, in one way or another.

“Jongdae,” he muses, “Truth or dare?”

Sighing slightly to himself (in that brushing against Minseok, why are they sitting this close together again?), he huffs out, “Dare.”

The smirk deepens on the small man's face at that when he raises his chin in mock challenge. “Kiss somebody who is currently playing this game.”

Minseok involuntarily lifts his eyebrows at that, knowing fully well that everybody in their circle is male and so definitely not his friend’s type since he has only ever had a thing for persons with boobs and something missing between their legs yet to his great surprise, Jongdae just shrugs instead of drinking and stepping back from the provocation.

“Any volunteers?” he asks and wiggles his eyebrows at everybody who is looking at him, causing the guys to laugh at the ridiculousness but not surprisingly nobody accepts the offer. After letting his gaze travel through the men sitting next to and across him, Minseok shifts by his side. He feels uncomfortable in his own skin by just the mere thought of somebody kissing Jongdae when he is sitting right next to him, not that this matters, it would bother him even if they were in two different countries, just because. Yet somehow when Baekhyun says, “Well, either do it or drink three times. If you can’t decide who of us is the most scrumptious, just take Hyung or something, you are the closest anyway.” he feels even worse.

It seems like a small miracle that Minseok doesn’t freak out when the younger actually turns into his direction, setting his cup in front of him all while looking at one of his best friends.

“You okay with this?”

Another miracle that Minseok manages to nonchalantly shrug while calmly nodding when he is actually inwardly screaming bloody murder. This can’t be happening. Not like this and not now, that is definitely not how Minseok imagined it to go!

But somehow he can’t bring himself to really care about great first times or romance when Jongdae leans in, slowly and tentatively as if he is not sure if it is really going to happen, and places his lips softly on his friend's. Minseok’s eyes flutter close on their own when he carefully reciprocates the ginger movements of the younger male’s mouth against his while Jongdae places his palm on the side of his face. Nobody has told them how long the kiss should be or how exactly it should go so Minseok is eager to savor those quick moments as good as possible while he tries to not come off as if he is enjoying this as much as he actually is because it’s not real. Why does it feel like it, though? Jongdae is, in fact, drawing him closer while he slightly shuffles to be even nearer than just pressed together by their thighs, he is getting a bit bolder when it comes to their lip-lock and he is holding Minseok securely enough that it seems like he doesn’t want him to get away.

The second Jongdae parts his mouth and gingerly licks over the older man’s bottom lip, the world around Minseok fades for a moment. He is unaware of the stares directed at them, of the wolf whistles and gamy comments, of Baekhyun’s self-satisfied smirk and his own hand that is fisting Jongdae’s shirt to keep him close, instead he just focuses on letting the boy in and giving him what he seemingly wants. They move together and play with each other for some long, almost endless moments that are over far earlier than Minseok likes since he involuntary flinches back to put a bit of distance between them when Jongdae flicks his tongue in a way that would have been successful in making Minseok moan if he didn’t stop the kiss.

All they do when they part is stare at each other for a couple of long seconds, their cheeks dusted in a dark blush and their lips tingling, still standing slightly ajar as they try to process what exactly just happened. Minseok feels light, maybe even a little floaty the more he thinks about it, when he realizes that Jongdae has just kissed him. Voluntarily. Because he wanted to. Sure, it was a dare but still nobody forced him to, he could have refused to do and decided to drink instead but he didn’t – he instead kissed Minseok. Not just a friendly peck on the cheek but an actual kiss with more than just lips pressed together. A certain kind of warmth spreads through his chest at that although it wavers when Jongdae sits back again, adverting his gaze while he swallows hard.

“Okay,” Baekhyun cuts through the heavy silence as he claps one time, “That was more than I wanted to see but okay…”

“Shut up and spin the bottle,” Jongdae mutters, his cheeks still burning in slight shame while he picks up his cup to take a sip of the alcoholic beverage.

 

At some point, when everybody has experienced either direct or secondhand embarrassment, they switch to another well-known drinking game.

“Never have I ever taken part in a threesome,” Luhan declares loudly and proudly.

To nobody’s surprise, all cups stay filled at that one what leaves Minseok to come up with something he has never done yet.

Swirling the liquid in the blue plastic around, he hums with his gaze raking over the people who are playing as he tries to choose something where a lot of them have to drink instead of just one or two.

“Never have I ever had a wet dream,” he mutters with a slight smile into the round of people, relishing in the many groans that his input coax forth and the sips that almost everybody takes.

“Seriously?” Kyungsoo asks, throwing him an unbelieving gaze, “Did you skip the teenager-phase?”

Minseok shakes his head, the grin growing on his face as he looks over to his friend, “Nope but I almost can’t remember my dreams and if I do, it’s never sexual.”

The only answer he gets is a still sceptical hum but the younger man doesn’t speak up anymore, instead he (like everyone else) casts a glance at Jongdae who is up next. The young man’s cup is already half empty and his eyes are slightly glassy due to the other drinks he has had before they have started playing yet Minseok finds it somewhat endearing. He looks so alive like this, so vivid and happy – especially when one can gaze up at him from such a small distance.

“Never have I ever… been walked in on having sex by my parents.”

Luhan winces as he takes another sip, earning himself several laughers by everybody around him and a sympathetic pat on the back by Junmyeon who is sitting on his left side. “It’s alright, bro. We feel you.”

It’s Jongin who is right next to Jongdae that is up next.

“Never have I ever phantazised about having sex with somebody who is just a friend.”

Minseok lifts his cup without thinking about it, noticing that actually a lot of the players are drinking although his focus is laying on the boy sitting by his right who is actually taking some more than just one sip. Out of the corner of his eye, Minseok looks up at him and tries to decipher the stoic expression plastered all over his handsome features, wanting to find a sign or hint of who he is thinking of yet all Minseok can see is that Jongdae has already drifted off inwardly, eyes unfocused and drink slowly sinking in his lap again.

It turns out to be very hard to concentrate on anything after it, Minseok asserts when the game goes on. He half-heartedly listens to everybody who is talking and absentmindedly drinks when it’s necessary yet his thoughts are elsewhere. Somehow he can’t seem to get the taste of Jongdae’s mouth off his tongue, no matter how many sips he takes or how much time passes by. Not to mention that he is painfully aware of the non-existent distance between them and the hand that sometimes grazes his thigh whenever Jongdae shifts or moves his cup. Minseok involuntarily flinches whenever that happens and he prays to all gods that could perhaps exist that nobody, especially not Jongdae, notices that he does that while he curses himself for agreeing to come to this party and even more to willingly take part in this game. What was he even thinking, he normally doesn’t do stuff like that – why now?

 

“That’s it for me, guys,” he declares at some point when everything around him becomes to much – the close proximity, the hand that is now actually placed on his thigh midway between his hip and his knee, the smell invading his senses… “Have fun.”

With that he stands up, dusts off his pants with his free hand that isn’t holding the almost empty cup and damn near runs off in the direction of the kitchen, desperate to get his drink refilled another few times to maybe finally stop thinking about kittenish lips pressed against his own. Shaking his head, he passes through the open door and finds the room left in total peace without a single person in there. Sighing in relief at that, Minseok places his cup on the table that is already filled with opened bottles and aboundened glasses before he goes to the fridge to at least get some water first in order to maybe not have the hangover of his lifetime tomorrow when he wakes up since he knows that the evening will be suffocated with alcohol judging by where his thoughts still are. Almost black eyes, sharp features, soft lips… he throws the door of the fridge shut a little more forcefully than absolutely necessary, growling silently in frustration. How the hell will he get through this now in the long run?

An hour later, when his cup has been filled three more times already, the room around Minseok is spinning as he stands in one corner and looks around. He is not one for dancing in public, at least not alone so he just stays at the sidelines and does what he can do best – observing. When one does not take part in the action but instead watches what’s happening, a lot of things become clear. Like the way Kyungsoo is looking at Baekhyun where he is dancing with Chanyeol, with some kind of sad longing in his eyes before he sighs and turns around to seek refugee in the kitchen, his head hanging pretty low the whole time. Perhaps Minseok is not the only one who has a crush on one of his friends.

Speaking of the devil, he can’t spot Jongdae at first. He is not playing beer pong with some guys at the living room table (like Yixing and Jongin), not where Junmyeon and Sehun are still seated from the previous embarrassment, not dancing somewhere near Chanyeol and Baekhyun and he probably isn’t in the kitchen since Minseok would have seen him there. Furrowing his eyebrows, the man once again lets his gaze rake all over the room in order to find his friend – if he thinks about him the whole time anyway, he can at least talk to him, too. It’s only when Minseok checks the walls of the room he finds him propped up against the hard surface, plastic cup currently resting on his lips as he just stares right back at Minseok.

Judging by the intensity of his gaze, he has been looking at him for some seconds already (that kind of confuses Minseok but who is he to judge), with something in his eyes that makes the older guy shiver slightly. For a moment he asks himself if he is imagining things because while he wouldn’t call it direct despair, it is some kind of desperate want with longing that is definitely present in those incredibly dark irises. And Minseok’s lips begin to tingle once more as his imagination runs wild, the memory of the kiss playing in his head again while he thinks about how it would feel like to cross the room, just walking straight up to the boy before he would pin him against the wall and kiss the life out of him – no matter who would be watching or what the consequences would be tomorrow, no matter that they are friends and nothing else.

He knows that his staring is getting persistent, that he is probably drooling by just the thought of making out with one of his closest friends but he can't bring himself to care. Not when Jongdae's gaze screams heat just as much.

“Hey hyung,” somebody calls him out of his head, making Minseok jump in surprise as he turns around to find the source of the voice that turns out to be Kyungsoo looking up at him with wide eyes, “Sorry for startling you.”

“You’re fine,” Minseok mutters as he forces himself to smile, “What’s up?”

The younger man leans against the wall right besides his friend before he shrugs. “Just thought you were alone and maybe wanted some company.”

“Thanks, how considerate of you,” Minseok chuckles and throws him an unbelieving gaze, eyebrows lifted in disbelief, “Are you sure that it’s not you who needs somebody to talk to?”

A blush Kyungsoo is always quite a sight, something Minseok would find endearing if somebody else wasn’t cuter with red cheeks. The someone he still can’t take his eyes off although the boy is looking elsewhere now.

“What do you mean?” he mutters, “I’m not… I mean I didn’t want you to feel like-“

“Kyungsoo,” he cuts him off, “you’re fine, don’t worry about it. You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“What Junmyeon asked you earlier,” he finally blurts out, “was that true?”

“The one thing about me sleeping with a guy?”

A shy nod is the only response he gets, the younger man still not looking him directly in the eye.

“Yes, I did,” Minseok says, “What about it?”

“I maybe… might want to do that at some point too with, with somebody,” Kyungsoo stutters very close to inaudible, shuffling on his feet a bit to get rid of the embarrassment of the whole situation.

Minseok nods, trying very hard not to smirk as he answers, “So you want to sleep with Baekhyun, what’s the matter with that?”

Kyungsoo finally looks up at that, his gaze reassembling a deer caught in headlights or perhaps even a frightened bunny. “Am I really that obvious?”

“Not to everyone,” Minseok assures him, “and definitely not to Baekhyun. I just saw how you were staring at him earlier before you came to me, that made it pretty clear how you feel for him and, to be honest, I don’t think that you just want to hit it and quit it.”

“Me neither but you are not very secretive about your desires either, hyung,” he changes the topic, “Though I'm positive that Jongdae wouldn’t push you away after what happened when we were playing truth or dare.”

“Is that what you are afraid of? That Baekhyun would try to get away from you?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, “I don’t think that he would be disgusted or anything, just that he would be uncomfortable knowing that there is more than friendship between us.”

“I really don’t think so,” Minseok shakes his head, “he is very dependened on you, you know that. But it’s your choice if you want to make a move on him or not, just keep in mind that you’ll never know if you never try.”

“Right back to you, hyung.”

 

These words echo in Minseok’s head even when the party has come to an end. Most of the people have already left the house, only the nine people who had been playing drinking games remain in the apartment – Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun and Baekhyun in the man’s bedroom; Minseok, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon in the living room; Yixing with a mattress on the kitchen floor and Jongdae in the makeshift guest room that was actually nothing more than a small closet (he has jokingly said that he was Harry Potter when he had sat down on the bed). They had played rock-paper-scissors to decide who could sleep alone and who could have Chanyeol's bed. Sadly, Minseok was one of the first to lose.

Minseok has always prefered to sleep in the piece and silence of his own apartment, with no snores or sleep-talking people around him what probably is the reason why he is lying on the couch wide awake, his arms crossed over his chest and eyes focused on the ceiling as he listens to the two other guys that are resting by his right side. He has at least refused to lay in between them since the possibility of ending up on the floor is way more appealing than having drool and limbs that do not belong to him all over him.

Another reason why he is still awake could be his always running mind. Normally when he can’t fall asleep Minseok thinks about his future, about his past and things like fate, the whole world, why some stuff doesn’t work out the way he wants it to while others just happen without anybody wanting it like this. Tonight he thinks about that evening and everything that has come with it. About soft lips and a tricky tongue, about small and slightly rough hands that take ahold of his face, about a familiar scent and the stare that was directed at him from the other side of the room. It really was wanton longing of some sorts – a fact that Minseok didn’t consider possible before, at least not when it comes to Jongdae out of all people. The only logical explanation for this would be that his younger friend is about equally attracted to him as it is the other way around, what isn’t a bad thing yet if Minseok really follows Kyungsoo’s, or rather his own, advice and makes a move on him, it could either end with them having a lot of fun together or them being stuck in a very awkward situation.

If you never try, you’ll never know.

Minseok sits and stands up as silently as possible, trying not to wince when the room around him spins as he does so. Perhaps the last drink was a bit too much. The thought that he would never do this if he was in his right mind crosses him for a moment but he pushes it aside, sometimes one needs to be a bit more bold than normal in order to be successful. So Minseok makes a decision, thinking that he can always blame it on the alcohol later if it doesn’t work out the way he wants and hurries out of the living room, down the hallway. His blood is rushing in his ears and his heart is pounding against his ribs, he feels nervous for no specific reason and the dizziness gets worse and worse until it reaches its peak when the man stands in front of the door. Before he even knows what is happening, Minseok has lifted his hand and knocked on the door a few times.

“What the hell am I doing?” he whispers to himself in the darkness.

Realization hits him as if somebody has just punched him in the face. What is he even thinking? What will he say if Jongdae wakes up and walks to the door? What excuse could he find for ripping him out of his peaceful slumber?

It’s ridiculous, as if he is a hormon-driven teenager again that does everything his body tells him to do and would do anything to get into his crush's pants. The fact that he could ruin a great friendship or lose the boy totally doesn’t seem to play a big part in his feelings-ruled life. But is it really that – hard feelings? Until now Minseok has been sure that it was only some kind of attraction that has drawn him to the younger man, admiration maybe but nothing that runs deeper than that. Sure, he feels butterflies in his stomach when Jongdae laughs from time to time, he wishes to be near him when they are separated and wants to make the boy happy in all possible ways. But Minseok also surely desires to make the boy writhe under him in pleasure, to see him squirm and hear him moan just because of something Minseok is doing to him, to witness how Jongdae’s face twists when he is close and how he finally comes undone.

Just when he is about to take a step back and flee into the living room again, the door is opened and reveals a seemingly pretty awake Jongdae. A shirtless one that is only clad in boxer shorts may be added too, Minseok asserts as his gaze quickly rakes over the boy’s figure. And his determination to leave crumbles again.

“Hyung, why are-“

The boy doesn’t get to finish his sentence when his friend steps forwards, cupping Jongdae’s face with both hands and pulling him in until their foreheads are resting together. It is clear that Jongdae is holding his breath, a sign that Minseok can’t really say is good or bad.

“Tell me that I’m not imagining things,” he whispers, “that I’m not interpreting everything that has happened tonight completely wrong.”

For a very long moment there is nothing but silence. Even the snores from the other guys or the rustling of sheets stop while they stay there in each other’s proximity. Minseok holds his eyes closed, fearing what he will see when he opens them and tries to decipher with how much shock or maybe even disgust his friend is looking at him. It would be too much to bear, that is for sure. With a sigh, he wants to detach himself from the younger man since waiting for any longer seems pointless yet Jongdae reacts before there can be distance put between them when he tentatively lays both palms on Minseok’s waist, turning it into his turn to freeze.

“Took you long enough to get here,” Jongdae breathes, chuckling a little at the muttered, “Thank God” right before he finally kisses him again. Jongdae catches up easily and instantly, trying to keep up with the needy mouth working against his own while he slowly stumbles backwards, dragging Minseok with him into the tiny room. The small bed almost fills the whole space, only sharing it with a dim lamp standing in a shelf right next to it that lights up the walls in a soft yellow and allows both of them to see when they separate as soon as Jongdae feels the bedframe digging against the back of his heels.

“I take this as you have been waiting for me?” Minseok asks quietly, still as close as he can be.

Jongdae nods in response, chest heaving and falling a bit faster than strictly normal. “Yes, I have.”

The older man merely smirks, “For how long?”

At that, Jongdae scoffs, “I don’t know – a while. Baekhyun, that little fucker, knew all about it, perhaps you should ask him.”

“Later,” Minseok decides and pushes the boy back with careful determination, causing him to sit on the mattress and skid back as soon as the older male follows him. One hand fisting his shirt, Jongdae pulls him down for another searing kiss as he secures his free hand on his nape to keep him close. The man complies easily as soon as he is nestled between his friend's spread legs, finally ceasing the burning hunger that has driven him insane up to this point. Oh how much Minseok has anticipated this exact moment where he can let out any frustration that has been building up so far, where he can claim what is his to take in this moment and not regret it in the morning since in the way Jongdae returns the heated kisses it is clear that the younger boy is anything but opposed to what they are doing. Instead Jongdae slips the hand that doesn’t caress the man’s neck under the seam of his shirt, tracing soft skin and quivering muscles over Minseok’s stomach, his sensitive sides and eventually chiseled chest. Minseok tries to ignore the fine goosebumps that wash over his whole body at that.

“You played it so casual when Baekhyun told you to kiss me,” the older man accuses when he leans back to pull his shirt over his head, leaving it as a problem for later next to the bed, “You seemed so calm.”

“So did you,” Jongdae answers with raised eyebrows, “at least until you flinched back like a petrified bunny.”

Minseok leans down to nuzzle the tip of his nose against the younger male’s throat. “I will show you scared bunny,” he growls into his ear and relishes in the way Jongdae shudders underneath him at the low tone.

“Please do,” he breathes out and tangles the fingers of both hands in Minseok’s black hair while the man lightly scrapes his teeth over the unblemished skin only to kiss and gingerly lick over the abused spots as an apology whenever he does so. He lingers over the little dip where his neck meets his shoulder and sucks his mark into it, making the hands in his hair tighten their grip ever so slightly as if Jongdae doesn’t want to give away how much he likes the possessive act but can’t control himself completely. And Minseok can feel how the boy’s breath hitches under his working mouth, how his stomach grazes against his own with every time he shakily draws air into his lungs and he definitely feels his own blood pulsing out of his brain and below his beltline but he doesn’t care about that since Jongdae’s groin is pressed right against his own lap so that it doesn’t escape him that Jongdae surely feels a bit hotter too.

The effects of the alcohol haven’t worn off completely yet but Minseok can’t really tell if he is a bit light-headed because of it or just because of the boy’s proximity and the adrenaline-rush that the situation causes. It’s not like that matters when Jongdae tugs on the strands between his fingers and hints for Minseok to come into his view again – only after he has made sure that the red mark was blossoming properly – to catch him in a searing kiss. The first brush of their tongues scorches Minseok’s insides with another kind of burning desire that only increases in intensity when Jongdae sits up with the older man in his lap, causing both of them moan when their middle sections are pressed together rather harshly in process. Jongdae has one hand secured between the male’s shoulder blades while the other lingers on the small of his back to force him a bit closer against himself, Minseok just holds onto the boy’s face and nape but the determination to keep him this near is still clear in his strong grip as they fight about who is devouring who.

 

“You are not in control,” Minseok makes clear after the younger man bites into his bottom lip quite forcefully, letting it slide out between his teeth slowly before returning to what is one hell of a kiss. Minseok didn’t think that the intensity would be set up to a level this high yet somehow, it doesn’t really come as a surprise. Not after a time span that was filled with bend up frustration on seemingly both of their sides and the peak that it had reached earlier this evening.

“Are you sure about that?” Jongdae smirks before he fastens his own mouth on Minseok’s throat to return the possessive favor.

Still, the man doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much it actually affects him so he stays strong and swallows every sound that could slip past his lips while he tilts his head to the side a bit. “Absolutely positive.”

The stinging sensation on his neck increases at that, only slightly and only for a moment but it makes Minseok smile that he is able to make the boy react like that since he also feels something hard that is pressed against his lap twitching at these two words. This night is going to be fun especially since Jongdae still tries to win over the control.

“We will see about that,” he mutters after biting into the mark he has left and wants to push Minseok onto his back yet the man isn’t one to give up without a fight so he stays strong and pushes against him with equal force. In the end it’s Jongdae’s back that hits the mattress once more with a huff as all air is knocked out of his lungs but it hardly matters – both of them stay more or less breathless since Minseok pins the boy’s wrists onto the sheets next to his head and grinds down on him when he shapes his frame with his own. While Minseok is sufficient in not moaning, the boy under him whimpers at the contact and tries to roll his lower body upwards in order to get the same feeling again but the man holding him down is strong enough to prevent it.

“Do you still think that you are in control?” he purrs into Jongdae’s ear, trailing the shell with his nose and nipping at the lobe before he comes back into his view. The boy’s eyes are a bit hooded, the lusty sparkle in them causing Minseok’s smirk to become even more mischievous as he lets his pelvis roll against the lap under him, drawing another beautiful moan forth from slightly swollen lips. Both of them are aware that they are heading down a dangerous path, that they are probably moving way too fast but Minseok knows that this is the only thing that he wants to do in this moment because he is still sure that he feels nothing but physical (and oh so much sexual) attraction for the boy who gazes up at him – so why wait for another day that will perhaps never happen if the current situation is what both of them desire even without roses and candles and whispered love-confessions. And judging from the way they are going more roughly than soft and tender, romance or tardiness don’t count anyway.

Even shorts are uncomfortable where they restrict Minseok’s arousal, increasing his need of finally getting them off his hips to join his shirt on the floor yet he doesn’t want to come of as too eager so he delays the undressing for some more minutes – at least until he gets the boy completely naked. Thankfully Minseok doesn’t want to wait for long for that since both of their desires have reached a certain high level that makes it difficult to think about anything else than as much physical contact as possible. So Jongdae soon begs him to take off the last garment that prevents them from being nude and Minseok complies easily, freeing both of them from their shorts and then lining up his body with the boy’s from head to toe. He moans by just the feeling of naked skin sliding against his own, the heat radiating from Jongdae’s frame absorbing up into his insides where it stays and collects until he can’t possibly feel any hotter.

Although the lamp is dim, the light is enough to show Minseok the beautiful blush that is coating his friend’s face, his eyes slipped close and his lips open around pants and breathless whimpers at the friction they both produce. It is a lovely picture but it’s not what Minseok needs to see. Instead of still a still slightly smiley mouth and calm fingers sliding over his body, he wants drawn up eyebrows and an expression of nothing but pure pleasure, he wants moans and keens and the boy arching helplessly under him as he comes undone. But once at a time. Firstly Minseok has to see if his own hands can make him a bit more desperate.

“Is there something you don’t want?” Minseok asks while he rubs his thumb in circles over Jongdae’s left hip bone because he still is caring and cautious when it comes to this, “Something I mustn’t do or anything you are not comfortable doing?”

Jongdae gazes right back at him, black pupils flickering back and forth between his friend’s eyes, “I have waited quite some time for this, I doubt that there is something I don’t want to do with you.”

“Good,” Minseok smirks and leans down to steal another kiss, just a peck this time, before he shifts a bit until he kneels next to the boy and not directly between his legs to lay his palm comfortably on Jongdae’s lower stomach. The muscles under his hand pull taunt at the contact and a soft whimper is delivered against his lips once their mouths are finally connected. The kiss is hot, in any kind of way it could be and it’s as needy as it could be – most likely because Minseok is paying attention to any dip and any curve of the younger male’s lovely belly, hips and upper thighs while he purposely avoids the place where Jongdae probably wants him to put his hands on. For some time that’s all they do – making out with Minseok caressing the boy’s nude skin while Jongdae clings onto his shoulders and sometimes buries his nails in the firm flesh whenever Minseok finds an exceedingly sensitive spot (over which he of course lingers because the man can be an ass like that) – until Jongdae can’t take it anymore.

“Please,” he whimpers against the older man’s lips, “Touch me, do something!”

Minseok chuckles at that as he pulls back for a moment, determined to see at what point of gone the boy already is, “Demanding already?”

“I can do it myself, too, if that’s what you are into.”

Though that is not what Minseok wants, he has to admit that the mere thought of Jongdae jerking himself off while he is hovering over him is quite the arousing sight. But he has other plans, or at least some ideas, so he shakes his head and slowly trails his hand over the little dip where Jongdae’s right leg meets his hip, from the outside on the way to his groin. The young man begins to shiver.

“You don’t need to touch yourself when you have me who is completely willing to do it for you,” Minseok mutters and finally wraps his hand around the boy’s arousal.

It is hard and hot laying in between his fingers, the skin feeling velvety under his palm as he plays with the eager organ for some time. Jongdae arches his spine as if he didn’t see it coming, groaning almost silently when Minseok slowly moves his fingers up and down, his quite firm grip making up for the lack of speed as he watches how Jongdae squeezes eyes shut when he pants his pleasure out into the nightly air surrounding them and although he doesn’t want it, Minseok thinks about the others sleeping in the room just besides theirs instead of enjoying the view that is splayed out for him so deliciously. What if one of them wakes up and just decides to see why they are such strange sounds and interrupts their moment and then everything will be awkward but it will be awkward tomorrow anyway since they are just friends and nothing more but Minseok really wants this and he wants it to last for some time too so-

A high pitched moan breaks him out of his rambling thoughts quite harshly as it makes him realize that he has involuntarily moved his hand quicker and tightened it too as his mind was running amok. The grip that Jongdae has on his shoulders has increased in intensity too but Minseok doesn’t care, could never care, because the look on his friends face makes up for any pain he could ever experience. Jongdar looks so damn good, so freaking hot how he has his head thrown back against the pillow, skin colored in a light red and kiss-swollen lips opened to reveal pearly white teeth as he whimpers from the way his erection is fondled. Still, Minseok has to do something if he doesn’t want his worries to become true, so he leans down and presses a short kiss to the boy’s mouth before he moves until his lips are almost grazing Jongdae’s ear.

“You have to be quiet,” he whispers lowly, “Or do you think that somebody interrupting us would make you come faster?”

“Perhaps I need something in my mouth to stop me from making noises,” the boy suggests in a pant, eyes fluttering open as Minseok stops with the movements of his hand to stare at his friend with a disbelieving gaze.

“Y-you are not asking me to gag you, are you?” Minseok asks, voice shaking slightly at what he thinks was the request but to his delight (and embarrassment), Jongdae just laughs in response.

“Now you are a frightened bunny again,” he shakes his head and sits up, gingerly pushing against Minseok’s chest until the man complies and lays down with the flustered expression still in place. “No, I don’t want you to gag me. Shall I show you what I mean?”

Before Minseok can even open his mouth to answer, strong hands grasp his inner thighs to push them a bit further apart and the words that Minseok wanted to say are replaced with an involuntary moan when Jongdae’s lips are suddenly wrapped his throbbing cock. The moist heat alone would be heaven but the harsh sucks and bobs of Jongdae’s head are hell – hot, sinful and way too good to be even allowed. In order to suffocate any sounds he could make, Minseok presses one palm against his mouth and tangles the other in silky black hair when pleasure spreads from his erection through his lower stomach. It forces his upper back to arch off the sheets as his body jerks under the working man’s mouth that disarms him in ways he hasn’t experienced in a pretty long time. If he had known what he has missed out on, he would have made a move on Jongdae way earlier. He is good with his lips and even more skilled with his tongue when he teases sensitive spots with fluttering licks laced with forceful sucks, hums and sometimes moans that send stuttering shocks of pleasure up and down Minseok’s spine. But as much as the man is enjoying it, it’s not enough, not for now that means, so he tugs gently at the strands between his digits and carefully guides the boy’s face up until their eyes meet on the same level.

“I would love to go further, Dae,” he answers the unspoken question, reading it from his confused face, “but I sadly don’t have any lube on me and it would be pretty rough without it. Not to mention that we would probably need condoms since we mustn’t make a mess.”

Red cheeks are the first response Minseok gets as Jongdae casts his eyes down, gaze fixing onto the man’s stomach as he says, “Well about that…”

The older male raises his eyes in disbelief, “Don’t tell me that you have been carrying that stuff around just in case something like this happened.”

“I told you I have been waiting for you,” Jongdae mumbles shamefully, still refusing to look the other man in the eye as he leans back to sit on his heels. A bit too stunned to actually speak and not knowing how else to react, Minseok starts laughing. He feels bad as soon as he sees the hurt and embarrassment on the younger boy’s face but he still can’t stop so he at least reaches one hand out and cradles his head with it to lay their foreheads together again as he tries to stop the giggles.

“Sorry,” he huffs out, “you are endearing, really. I’m not laughing at you but this is just so cute.”

“Oh fuck off,” Jongdae grumbles and shuts him up the best way he knows, in climbing in his lap and pressing their lips together. Minseok gives in instantly, circling the male’s waist with both arms and pulling them even tighter together while he slips his tongue into the boy’s mouth. Kissing Jongdae is something he could get used to. Not because it’s perfect or addicting or flawless but because it’s unique. There is something intriguing in the way the boy moves his lips, in how he makes use of his tongue and how he gingerly traces his fingertips all over Minseok’s body as if they were everywhere at the same time. If Minseok wasn’t already fully hard, he would be soon enough by just that but he is (just like Jongdae, too) so instead he grows desperate – especially when the younger man scrambles even closer to press their arousals against each other’s stomachs. That alone causes both of them to moan and the reason why Minseok laughed suddenly becomes very important to both of them.

“Where?” Minseok mutters against the boy’s lips, “Where do you have it?”

With a disappointed sigh, Jongdae sits back and quickly lets his gaze travel over the floor next to the bed until he spots what he is looking for – the small, unexciting bag leans against the frame, a little sunken into itself until Jongdae leans down to grasp it. Minseok totally doesn’t check him out at that because the boy surely doesn’t look way too hot when his muscles flex as his torso is stretched and his whole body is on full display for Minseok while Jongdae tries to get ahold of the bottle he is looking for. It doesn’t take him too long, thankfully, until he can pass it over to the older male, the bag long forgotten on the floor again, who takes it gratefully with one hand while the other pulls Jongdae in again. Due to their shuffling and pushing, Minseok only has to skid back a little bit until his back hits the footboard, Jongdae is still seated on his thighs with both of his own legs on either side of the older man's so that Minseok automatically pushes the boy’s thighs further apart when he spreads his knees.

When they are in the easiest position possible, Minseok can feel the boy shiver in anticipation as soon as he pops open the bottle and he himself feels the desperation growing inside his lower stomach as he squeezes some of the slippery lube on two of his fingers at first.

“Tell me as soon as anything hurts,” Minseok instructs as he pulls back for a moment to look Jongdae directly into the eye, “No matter the moment, okay?”

The other male nods quickly, impatient gaze flickering from Minseok’s face to his fingers and up again as he lifts his brows in an unspoken request.  
There is a moment, a split second during which Minseok hesitates. He doesn’t even know what exactly crosses his mind but he knows that when their eyes meet again, his hand already lower than hovering over the younger male’s stomach, he doesn’t see Jongdae as the hot and irresistible being he has found in him before. Now he can witness a certain vulnerability lying in those dark orbs, as if he was a small boy instead of the full-grown man who is way too innocent to do such things that Minseok wants to do to or with him. But Minseok knows that Jongdae actually is anything but small and opposed to the idea of sleeping with one of his closest friends (and he himself isn’t either), so he tries to focus on what exactly the male sitting in his lap is – a freaking man that radiates heat and who looks like he is seconds away from just screwing each and everything that has to do with safety and pain-prevention in order of finally getting it on. So Minseok complies as soon as one his fingers makes contact with Jongdae’s backside as he strokes the puckered skin for a few times before he slips the tip inside.

Their lips collide in the same instant as Minseok moves to push the digit further. It goes smoother and more easily than Minseok expected it and it makes him wonder if there are some things that his friend has not told him until now – but then again, he probably didn’t know that Minseok is experienced in sleeping with his own gender, too, so who is he to make demands.  
Jongdae huffs out a small moan against the older male’s mouth as he tentatively lays both arms around Minseok’s neck to keep him close and himself grounded, causing the finger inside him to twitch at his eagerness when Minseok once again becomes surer that the younger man definitely wants this. Even if the hands holding him weren’t enough, the tongue sliding against his own certainly is quite the proof.

It is pretty unbelievable after telling himself that they would never be together in this kind of way for over a year. Of course, Minseok has dreamed that one day it would lead to this but he would have never allowed himself to actually hope for it – not to mention that he wouldn’t have considered himself bold enough to make a move on Jongdae. In his eyes, the boy has always been straight and nothing else. Yet now that he thinks about it a bit more, Jongdae hasn’t really had an actual girlfriend before. He maybe said that some girls were attractive but that was about it together with a few hook ups he has told Minseok about. Perhaps he has just left out some people has slept with, too, just like his older friend. That thought makes Minseok’s stomach churn and he pulls back from the kiss, smirking slightly as the protesting whimper is cut off by a sharp intake of breath as soon as he adds a second finger to the one that is still moving inside Jongdae.

“You have done this with somebody before, haven’t you?” Minseok accuses him quietly, stilling for a moment to make sure that the boy isn’t hurting but continuing as soon as he hears the hiss transform into an almost silent moan.

Jongdae shakes his head in response, his eyes still closed but his lids fluttering as he tries to lift his head, “No, I haven’t.”

“Surprising,” the older man admits. His fingers are still stroking soft flesh, opening the boy up around them for what he has planned and although that alone is already too much for Minseok, he has the idea that he will bust a nut as soon as Jongdae gently rocks his hips against the hand that prepares him for his friend. Thighs slide over thighs, chests gingerly brush together – as softly as their lips are meeting – and hips collide ever so softly with every motion of Jongdae grinding down on the digits that are being moved and spread inside of him. It is still quicker than as if Jongdae has never done anything like this before, so Minseok presses on.

“You played with yourself before then?”

He knows that he has hit the jackpot when teeth sink into his shoulder to prevent giving an actual answer and when Jongdae whimpers against the skin his lips are laying on. The boy is twitching while Minseok strokes him deeper, pushing harder against the tightness that is presented him when muscles convulse as soon as he manages to reach the man’s prostate when he crooks his digits towards Jongdae’s belly.

“Hurry up,” Jongdae rasps, his tone holding a note of urgency as he presses himself closer to Minseok, rocking his hips forwards a bit faster in order to get some more friction even on the outside since both of their arousals haven’t been touched ever since they started this little game. But Minseok doesn’t rush. Not only because he likes to tease at least a bit but also because while he wants to wreck Jongdae to the extent where he doesn’t even remember his own name, he doesn’t want to actually hurt him. The boy is still precious to him and no matter how hard the boy may like it, there is a fine line – the line between pain and pleasure – that Minseok will never willingly cross.

“Patience, sweetheart,” the man croons, “It will pay off in the end.”

“Oh, I’m sure it will.”

Minseok tries to assert if the grumpy tone actually hinted sarcasm like he suspects but he decides not to think about it further since it could only fuel the hunger burning through his lower stomach already and he really can’t deal with any more fire since it has almost reached the point of unbearable anyway. Yet he still gives the boy what he wants and adds a third finger to the last two after adding some more lube, brushing them against velvety walls and coaxing more sweet, barely suppressed sounds forth from bite-swollen lips while he finally grinds his own hips up. Watching the boy slowly being torn apart right on his lap has turned him on more than he can handle so that he either has to search for some kind of friction or screw safety. But they are almost there and he only has to hold out a little longer since Jongdae really does seem to have experienced with himself quite often in the last time so that it doesn’t take him much more to be ready for Minseok.

When Jongdae is, he doesn’t even say anything or beg any further, he just takes ahold of Minseok’s and skids back on his thighs. His bottom lip is trapped between his teeth to keep in any involuntary sounds he doesn’t want to let out and although he would love to make him loud, Minseok helps him in staying silent when he pushes the boy onto his back again and grinds against him while he presses their lips together forcefully. Their bellies are slick with pre-come as Minseok keeps rolling his hips downwards to slide their cocks against another, suffocating any sounds either of them let out as he continues to kiss him although all the kiss is about is clashing tongues and teeth but nobody of them cares. Not anymore and not when they so close to doing what both of them desire. In fact Minseok is sure that want has never driven him so insane as it does in this moment.

“Where are the condoms?” Minseok pants, pulling back to look at the dazed boy lying under him. The sight alone could be enough to bring him off – the way Jongdae’s hair sticks to his forehead, his eyes are hooded and his skin in tinted in a dark pink, his firm chest is heaving falling quickly while his lips shine from the exchange of saliva.

“The bag,” he answers just as breathlessly, “in the front pocket should be a stripe.”

Minseok didn’t know he could move this fast, at least not when his life isn’t threatened. But somehow he manages to lean down, pull open the damn pocket, rummage through it and take his price in a matter of a few seconds and he is hovering over the younger man quicker than he can process. He rips off two condoms and gives over one to the younger man before he opens his own as fast as he can. Thankfully, he is enough in his right mind to roll it over his erection without any incidents and is soon hovering over Jongdae. The bottle of lube is laying somewhere on the mattress besides them, that is the only thing that takes them some more time than either of them can take but Minseok is still as rushed as he is never to sheath himself in moist, tight heat.

“If you want to stop, you just have to say so,” Minseok reminds him right before he pushes himself inside, one hand holding the younger man’s thigh to hold him open as he sinks into the boy’s awaiting depths. Both men moan in synchronization as the head of Minseok’s cock slips past Jongdae’s ring of muscles, finally taking both of them where they want – where they need to be exactly in this moment.

To give him at least some time to get used to it (and to take his own hips away from pounding away too fast), Minseok leans down to spread chaste kisses all over the skin he can reach – the man’s temple, his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his throat and neck and lastly his shoulders. Jongdae almost giggles under the attention as he holds Minseok’s head between his hands – not to guide him or pull him away but just to feel the soft hair slipping through his fingers and to remind himself that this is really happening and not just something his mind is making up. Everything about the whole situation feels too intimate to be imagined, for both of them, Minseok thinks as he finishes his little exploration on the boy’s lips.

“Ready?” he mumbles against them, shimmying his hips a bit to remind the boy where they are connect and what exactly they are supposed to be doing.

Jongdae lets his head fall against the bedding, taking his arms up and laying them next to his temples onto the mattress in a picture of perfect relaxation as he smirks up at the older man.

“Let’s see if you really are as good as you seem to think you are.”

Minseok has never been one to refuse a challenge, especially not if he is sure that he can win over the other guy so he sits back with his butt resting on his heels as he innocently smiles down at Jongdae.

“Sure. Let’s see about that.”

Without giving the younger man a single second to collect himself, Minseok begins to pound away. One of his hands is still holding onto Jongdae’s thigh what only helps him in grinding into him in the right angle so that the boy is quick to push his own fist against his mouth, biting and moaning into his own knuckles as his back arches off the mattress. After exploring himself and fooling around with some other guys, Minseok knows exactly where he needs to aim his thrusts if he wants his partner to fall apart quickly. Sure, every body is different and everyone likes it different but judging by the way Jongdae scrambles to hold onto the sheets with his free hands so hard his joints are turning white while he groans obscenities into his own hand, the fast pace and deep thrusts are pushing all of Jongdae’s buttons in the right way.  
Minseok himself lets his eyelids flutter close and his head drop back to relish in the pleasure tingling up his spine as his dick is squeezed when the younger man involuntarily reacts to every caress of his prostate with contracting muscles and raises of his own hips to meet the movements of Minseok’s eagerly working pelvis. The older man can keep his sounds in if he really wants to but he doesn’t want Jongdae to think that he isn’t enjoying the way he has with him so he opens his lips around moans, too, he only keeps them in a low register since he doesn’t want anybody to interrupt them just like that. He would probably die of blue balls and not only embarrassment but from the way the younger man twitches under him Minseok feels like as much as he wants to, the time won’t stop and keep them moving in tandem forever – meaning that it lessens the chance of them not being able to finish.

Yet in this moment, he enjoys the boy under him way too much to just allow himself to completely fall into his pleasure so Minseok slows down the pace of his thrusts. While Jongdae firstly whimpers like he wants to object, the sounds soon fade into moans again when the older man’s hips create an intense madness in both of their colliding bodies.  
Intimacy surely is a word that suddenly makes more sense than just in the matter of ‘having sex’ or ‘being close to one another’. Minseok is almost sure that he can feel what kind of hormones are rushing through Jongdae’s veins, what causes the man to arch and convulse under him, what it feels like to have teeth pressed against the back of his own hand by just catching a glimpse of the boy. Minseok is in content with the whole situation for the first time since forever – not only because making a move on his crush worked out well but because he can sense a connection between them in this moment that is not only causes by naked skin brushing against naked skin but because of two entwined minds although they haven’t been talking much ever since the first kiss that night. But maybe because it is just that with Jongdae, Minseok doesn’t need many words.

So he knows exactly when Jongdae is nearing his peak even without anybody saying anything. To relish these last moments, Minseok opens his eyes and stares down at the beautiful boy laying splayed out under him. His legs are pushed wide apart even without Minseok doing anything, heels pressed into the mattress and muscles pulling taunt against the intense rush of pleasure running through his system.  
It is not enough for the older man, not yet, so he ups his pace again, pounding away once more to undo the boy completely – and he does. Jongdae falls apart with a sobbed moan, painting the inside of his condom in white without a single caress of his cock while Minseok is still thrusting into him, chasing down his own release that he doesn’t have to wait too long for thanks to the over-sensitive boy clenching around him hard enough to almost hurt.  
Minseok’s hips jerks when he finds his relief, a quiet groan falling from his opened mouth before his pelvis stills and he allows himself to breathe freely again. His heart is still racing and the endorphins rushing through his veins make him feel anything but restful, so Minseok is as glad as he could be when any possible muscle in his body begins to finally relax, in that taking all of the past stress and tenseness with them. In the end, everything has worked out fine.


End file.
